BMO
BMO '''(también conocido como Beemo') es uno de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura. Es el sistema de vídeojuegos multifuncional (o bien, una consola o computadora de videojuegos portátil) de Finn y Jake. Fue creado por Moe y diseñado para entender el concepto de la diversion por eso siempre quiere jugar con Finn y Jake. Hace su aparición en el Tema de Apertura de cada episodio antes de que Finn y Jake choquen los puños. BMO también tiene cierto pensamiento de querer ser un ser vivo ya que se le ha visto en varios episodios hablar con su reflejo al que llama "fútbol." Cobertura Hace un cameo en el episodio "¡Desalojo! siendo jugado por Marceline mientras Finn y Jake buscaban casa. También fue visto en "Hombres de Negocios" cuando Finn y Jake juegan "Maestros de la aventura" en él. thumb|BMO FutbolAdemás en ese mismo episodio juegan con un Abraham Lincoln (Una referencia al Corto de Animación). Luego es visto en el episodio "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas". En "El jardín de la bruja", Finn está jugando un juego en el mientras discute con Jake acerca de como consiguió sus poderes mágicos. BMO también es visto en "¿Que es la vida?" cuando Jake le lanza una bolsa llena de mantequilla a Finn, y en el episodio Donny cuando uno de sus controles se parte a la mitad. Beemo afirmo que él no tiene sentimientos, pero Donny lo hace enojar por tirar y romper su controlador. En "Fantaseando con un día lluvioso", cuando Finn y Jake están aburridos y BMO les dice que creó un nuevo juego llamado "Desfile de conversación ", pero se descarga rápidamente. También es utilizado como cargador del celular de Jake. En el episodio Be More se revela que BMO es un MO creado por Moe para cuidar de su hijo, pero ya que nunca tuvo un hijo, lo envió hacia el mundo en solitario, con la esperanza de que podía encontrar una familia propia, tal vez hasta encontrar alguien a quien cuidar, debido a este se muestra que BMO es muy cariñoso y protector con Finn.thumb|interior de BMO Funciones *Vídeojuegos (En la mayoría de Capítulos) *Vídeo casetera (En secretos navideños y One Last Job) thumb *Cámara de instantáneas e impresora (capítulos como "La Conquista de la Lindura", "Escalofríos" y Secretos Navideños Parte 1 se ve ello) *Alarma y despertador (en algunos capítulos) *Aparato eléctrico (del capitulo "Lo Que Estaba Perdido") *Usos Musicales (también se ve en Lo Que Estaba Perdido usado por la Dulce Princesa) *Computadora de edición (visto Los Cineastas cuando edita la película)thumb|beemo como computadora de edición *Luz estreboscópica (visto en El Lobo Apapacho) *Pantalla Táctil (visto en James Baxter the Horse) *Reproductor musical (visto en Shh!, Se activa con el boton circular rojo) *Analizador de Sangre (visto en Candy Streets) *Videollamada (visto en el Cómic Número 15 y Fuego Inestable) *Creador de juegos (Visto en Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso) Juegos Jugables thumb *Maestros de la aventura (Hombres de Negocios) *Juego de Carreras (Mis dos personas favoritas) *Juego desconocido (¡Desalojo!) (Puede tener una posibilidad de que solo estuviera viendo como funcionaba) *Batalla de insectos (Donny) *Invasores Espaciales (¿Qué es la vida?) *Desfile de conversación (Fantaseando en un día lluvioso) *Guardianes del Sol (Guardianes del Sol) (Guardianes de la Luz Solar en Español) *Juegos de Motos (Incendio, muy parecido a Exitebike) *Portender defender (El Lobo Apapacho) *Kompy´s Castle (Más Allá del Reino Terrenal)thumb|246px *Master Chen o Horse vs Two Fighters Game (BMO En Blanco y Negro) *Super Good Boys (Five More Short Graybles) *Sumo Scootz (Earth & Water ) Apariencia thumb|leftEs un dispositivo mediano de color verde aguamarina, un poco parecido a una GBColor (GameboyColor), aunque es un juego de mano, a veces aparece con uno o dos controles conectados a él.thumb Cuando no están jugándolo esta con una carita dormida o está apagada. Las letras "BMO" están impresas en el costado, lo cual indica su nombre. Además tiene un botón detrás de sus flechas que envía a el objetivo principal a su cerebro, también posee la capacidad de transformarse en una cámara de vídeo y de foto como lo muestra en los episodios Los cineastas y La Conquista de la Lindura. También tiene 14 orificios en sus costados como bocinas (7 de cada lado). Parece ser que es una chica, ya que en el episodio "El Achucho Hombre" (El Lobo Apapacho en Latinoamérica) BMO dice la frase "Finn me pone nerviosa". Relaciones ''Articulo Principal BMO/Relaciones. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Los Guardianes del Sol (Temporada 2) *Los Cineastas (Temporada 2)thumb *Lo Que Estaba Perdido (Temporada 3) *Escalofrios (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños: Parte 1 (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños Parte 2 (Temporada 3) *Incendio (Temporada 3) *Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Temporada 4) *El Lobo Apapacho (Temporada 4) *La Guerra de Tarjetas (Temporada 4) *BMO en Blanco y Negro (Temporada 4) *thumb|NooooooooOtras Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Temporada 5) *Fantasía De Cojines (Temporada 5) *BMO Extraviado (Temporada 5) *James Baxter El Caballo (Temporada 5) *Shh, Silencio! (Temporada 5) *Candy Streets (Temporada 5) *Be More (Temporada 5) thumb|BMO con Futbol Apariciones Menores *Hombres de Negocios (Temporada 1) (Debut) *Mis Dos Personas Favoritas (Temporada 1) *Desalojo! (Temporada 1) *Donny (Temporada 1) *Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso (Temporada 1) *Amor Lento (Temporada 2) *Poder Animal (Temporada 2) *Los Suegros (Temporada 2) *La Conquista De La Lindura (Temporada 3) *Demasiado Joven (Temporada 3) *La Nueva Frontera (Temporada 3) *El Calabozo de Papá (Temporada 3) *Sueño de Amor (Temporada 4)thumb|Vuelvo en 5 minutos *La Monstrita de Papi (Temporada 4) *En Tus Zapatos (Temporada 4) *Más Allá del Reino Terrenal (Temporada 4) *¡Te Tengo! (Temporada 4) *Rey Gusano (Temporada 4) *Toda La Gente Pequeña (Temporada 5) *Jake El Papá (Temporada 5) *Davey (Temporada 5) *Pequeñin (Temporada 5) *Un Bicho Es Un Bicho (Temporada 5) *Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más (Temporada 5) *Jake Suit (Temporada 5) *Frost & Fire (temporada 5) *Too Old (Temporada 5) Mencionado *El Closet de Marceline (Temporada 3)thumb|249px|You´re so Pretty and I love you. *Caliente al Tacto (Temporada 4) *De Regreso a Nocheosfera (Temporada 4) *Calabozo Misterioso (Temporada 5) Frases Ver "Beemo/Frases." Canciones *¿Donde Está Finn? (Junto a Jake) *Canción de la Amistad *BMO Pregnant Song Curiosidades *Pendlenton Ward confirmó que no tiene sexo. No obstante, muchos confunden esta afirmación, pensando que BMo tampoco tiene genero (es decir, que no es ni chico ni chica). Es un robot, por lo que evidentemente no puede tener sexo, pero eso no implica que no pueda considerarse a si mismo de un génereo especifico. *Es uno de los MOs más importantes (Si no es el más importante) que ha creado Moe *Al parecer BMO quiere ser un niño de verdad, como aparece en "Cinco Fábulas Cortas" (haciendo referencia al cuento de'' Pinocho''). *En el Cómic-Con de San Diego en una entrevista a Pendleton Ward dice que BMO es su personaje preferido. *Al parecer tiene muchos juegos para jugar.thumb *Como se ve en "La Guerra de las Tarjetas, al parecer BMO es skater, usando una patineta pequeña con una raya anaranjada arriba, abajo dibujos amarillos/anaranjados y ruedas blancas. *'BMO' puede grabar y editar películas como se ve en Los Cineastas. *'BMO' se ve en algunos capítulos que sus controles son conectables, y en otros se ve que los controles o el control sale de un tipo de cajita dentro de BMO al parecer. *'BMO' juega al fútbol, ya que en "En Tus Zapatos", Finn dice que va a ir por el fútbol y poco después se le ve con un uniforme y botines rojos. *Tiene una luz estroboscópica como se revela en "El Lobo Apapacho". *Al parecer BMO también es una cámara fotográfica como se puede ver en "La Conquista De La Lindura" y en "Escalofríos". *Se reveló en el episodio "Donny" que BMO sabe hablar. El dice que no puede sentir emociones pero cuando Donny lanza uno de sus controladores demuestra la emoción de enojo. Ha demostrado o simulado muy bien sentir algún tipo de emoción, por ejemplo parece muy feliz hablándose a sí mismo al espejo en "Cinco Fabulas Cortas" y además parece que sentía amor por La gallina Loraine en "BMO En Blanco y Negro". En este episodio hasta se sonroja al pensar en ella. *En la "Canción de la Casa", Marceline dice que está jugando un juego mientras BMO parece disfrutarlo, aunque sólo se ve la cara de BMO, no un vídeo juego. Marceline también es vista jugando a BMO.thumb|193px *Afirmó que él creó el juego de "Desfile de conversación" en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso", lo que significa que puede crear algunos juegos. *Es muy similar a cualquier consola de juegos portatil, pero con distintas funciones. *Una de sus funciones es el recordatorio para los baños de Finn. *Puede jugar consigo mismo. *Se puede usar como un teclado si se arregla para ello como es demostrado en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido". *A partir de los últimos episodios de las tercera temporada, se puede considerar a BMO como un personaje más recurrente. *Tiene una función de videochat. *BMO tiene un sonido "estéreo" ya que tiene 2 salidas de sonido en cada lado del cuerpo, además, su sonido es muy bueno y puede subirlo cuando quiera .thumb|BMO Ladron *Aunque es una máquina a veces tiende a manipular líquidos, en el episodio de navidad se le vió tomando chocolate caliente aunque no debería comer y en "BMO En Blanco y Negro" se lava las manos y la cara , de hecho sale vapor de sus costados como si se sobre calentara. *En "BMO En Blanco y Negro" cuando Neptor le dice que los dos son robots BMO le dice que no es como él.thumb|Pastel de Pendleton *En los juegos siempre se le acaba la batería muy rápido excepto en el episodio "Hombres de Negocios". *En el cumpleaños de Pendleton Ward el creador de la serie (23 de septiembre) le hicieron un pastel de BMO. *En el episodio "Secretos Navideños: Parte 1" BMO para reproducir películas debes ponerlas en su trasero, lo cual, a Finn se le hace algo muy extraño. *En Latinoamérica su voz es la de un chico, mientras que en Estados Unidos y España es la de una chica. *Él no puede tolerar que grandes amigos se peleen, como lo demuestra en "Los Cineastas" ayudando a Finn y Jake a reconciliarse, también lo dice en "BMO En Blanco y Negro". *En el episodio Los Cineastas se puede escuchar a BMO cantar como chica en la versión Hispanoamericana, lo cual es raro porque su voz es la de un hombre en esta versión.Tal vez porque al ser una maquina puede editar o modular su voz. *Finn y Jake casi nunca le ponen atención. *Cuenta con un contacto para enchufar cosas en el como se muestra en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" y "La Monstruita de Papi". *Le gusta jugar fútbol tal como se ve en "En Tus Zapatos". *Parece un gameboy ya que tiene abajo unos botones que son parecidos. *Al parecer en "Desalojo!" Marceline no lo deja irse con Finn y Jake . *En el episodio "La Conquista De La Lindura" cuando BMO hace una pregunta, Finn se dirige a el/ella como "my lady". *thumb|BMO bailandoEn el episodio Otras Cinco Fabulas Cortas el reflejo de BMO (football) dice "Pero.. No lo entiendo BMO soy.. una niña de verdad" *BMO junto con el Caracol son los únicos que no cambian de sexo en la versión de cambio de género (Fionna y Cake) debido a que no son ni del género masculino ni femenino. *Jake lo golpeó con un periódico castigándolo como un perro diciéndole "mala computadora mala computadora", porque no quería bajar el volumen e incluso subió el volumen al máximo cuando Jake le dijo que bajara el volumen. *En muchos episodios se puede ver que mientras alguien esta jugando con él, puede hablar, por ejemplo en el episodio "Demasiado Joven". *En el episodio "La Guerra de las Tarjetas" cuando Finn lo va a buscar y BMO le cae encima le dice "Si fuera un ataque real de BMO estarías muerto". *Finn dijo que era buena pareja para el Rey Helado aunque tuvo como novia una gallina. Eso se debe a que es una máquina y no tiene género definido. *Él, Marceline, la Princesa Flama y la Princesa Grumosa son personajes principales que no aparecieron en el piloto. *Se revela en Escalofríos que le gusta sacar fotografías. *Es el único robot que tiene episodios con su nombre. ("BMO En Blanco y Negro" y "BMO Lost" ). *En el episodio Jake El Papá se demuestra que a BMO le encantan los cachorritos. *El le dio un beso a Jake en la boca en el episodio Jake The Dad. *Aparentemente como se demuestra en "Davey", a BMO parece gustarle el cabello rubio de Finn. *thumb|D:Durante todo el juego Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?! Finn lo carga. *Pendleton Ward dijo que BMO estaba diseñado para ser una niña, pero luego confirmó que al ser una maquina seria asexual. *BMO al parecer tiene un gusto por el misterio como se confirma en BMO En Blanco y Negro. *Al parecer, BMO si tiene sentimientos, algo que otras máquinas no tienen, a pesar que dijo que no los sentía en el episodio Donny *Tiene una opción de pausa. *Le gusta jugar al ladrón, como se ve en "Davey" trató de animar a Finn jugando a que él era un criminal. *En "Escalofríos", Finn pensó que él tenía un detector de fantasmas pero solo le gustaba sacar fotos. *A BMO le gustan los bebés tal y como se ve en "Jake El Papá" y "BMO Extraviado". *En el episodio BMO Extraviado, se compromete con una Burbuja. *En "James Baxter the Horse" se puede apreciar que su pantalla es táctil.thumb|160px|Jake usando la pantalla táctil de Bmo *En "Shh!", se puede ver que tiene muchos amigos y amigas, ya que invita a las Chicas con Bikini al Fuerte del Árbol. *A BMO le puede gustar Jake ya que en Jake The Dad le da un beso (esto podría significar que se comporta más como una chica). *BMO ha llorado mucho en los últimos capítulos (a pesar de ser una máquina) en Davey llora cuando Finn corta su cabello, en BMO Lost cuando Jake hace explotar a Burbuja, en James Baxter the horse cuando su huevo se rompe y en Shh! cuando cree que Finn y Jake querían hacerle daño. *Al parecer BMO no guarda secretos como se puede ver en el episodio One Last Job donde le dice a Finn donde estaba Jake. *Su canción favorita es No Wonder I de Elijah Moore. *BMO sabe fingir los gases como se demuestra en Mas Allá Del Reino Terrenal.thumb|BMO con el calcetín de Finn *Al parecer las siglas BMO son la abreviacion be more (ser mas) segun Moe. *Al parecer BMO tuvo un romance con una gallina en la casa de Finn y Jake. *Bmo fue el anfitrion del concurso de Cartoon Network Latinoamerica; Señorita Princesa Ooo *En los cómics,sus bocadillos (burbujas de texto) de letras son diferentes a los de la mayoría de los personajes,ya que,algunos tienen las letras o colores del bocadillo diferentes,en el caso de Beemo,su bocadillo es normal excepto que sus letras parecen digitales,cuadradas.(Se nota más en las comas,que son más cuadradas que las normales.) Galería. en:BMO it:BMO Categoría:Género Neutral Categoría:Robots Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Objetos Vivos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Tecnología